


Observe. Analyze. Execute.

by KaiserKris



Series: Rise of the Mutants One-Shots [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Borders on Explicit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKris/pseuds/KaiserKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Sebastian have a very special relationship. </p><p>It's not precisely love, but it's a little more than simple lust and codependence. </p><p>Though there's plenty of both of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe. Analyze. Execute.

_Observe. Analyze. Execute._

 

Those three words had become Tessa’s motto, a mantra that she told herself whenever she felt a pang of doubt or as happened even more rarely, guilt. Whenever the mask threatened to slip, any time she felt like she might slip from the tightwire of perfect self-control, she’d trained herself to focus on those three words. Virtually every problem, no dilemma existed in her mind that could not be solved through the rigorous application of logic.

 

Tessa was very aware, however, that other people did not share this worldview, that their actions were fundamentally illogical. The man in front of her was one of those people- a minor Shaw Industries functionary whom, it was believed, was passing on industrial intelligence to one of Sebastian’s competitors, in this case, Oscorp. It would have been infinitely preferable for the man to simply confess and beg for mercy, or accept his punishment with some dignity.

 

Heels clicked in perfect rhythm over the hard floor as Tessa walked into the room where the man was kept. Sebastian’s men deferred to her as if she were the Black King himself, because they knew that Tessa’s arrival meant that the great man himself was directly interested in the situation. Sebastian only dispatched Tessa when the situation was important. In a few weeks, she could go with him to Washington to serve as the President’s advisor on mutant affairs and also to manage Senator Robert Kelly.

 

Tessa entered the room and walked neatly across the floor to a seat and table that had been left for her. A single, high-intensity bulb shined in the man’s face. _A dreadful cliche, but it serves a purpose._ She left her suitcase on the table and looked across to the man, his face badly swollen and discoloured by huge ugly bruises in various stages of healing. He was missing several teeth and his lip had practically been split in two.

 

The imprecision of it all annoyed her, but so many men simply liked to inflict pain as an end to itself. The truth was that torture was a terribly poor means of extracting information, the real goal of torture was to force the victim to collude in a fantasy. Tessa regarded the wretched man for a long moment, impassively and unflinchingly looking at his injuries.

 

“Hello Walt.” Tessa spoke crispy, in the immaculate upper-class British accent she had cultivated and honed to perfection. Of all the voices that she employed on different occasions, she’d found it was the British accent that worked the best. Sebastian liked to hear her gasp in it. Lesser men shivered with lust when they listened to it. And yet, it also sounded professional, even cold when needed. “I’d ask how you were doing, but I’m not blind, so let’s skip that formality, shall we?” It could also sound cruel when she needed it to.

 

“... are you the good cop?” Walt asked derisively, with all the misplaced courage of a man who thought he’d endured as bad as he was likely to get, a man who figured he was dead either way. Someone who thought they might as well be clever in their last moments, someone with nothing to lose. Or rather, someone who thought they didn’t have anything to lose.

 

Tessa knew better. Everyone had something to lose. _Everyone._

 

“Oh no, Walt.” Tessa shook her head and levelled her gaze at him, icy blue eyes meeting his until he was forced to avert his own gaze, staring at the floor. “I’m here for the truth and I will get it, one way or another. You could of course simply tell me right now. Or I could use your loved ones to extort it from you- and unlike the bludgeoners here, I know what is the truth and what is you simply wanting the pain to go away. Or, alternatively, I will tear it out of your head.”

 

“So you’re Sebastian’s pet telepath. I thought she was a blonde.” Walt spat on the floor, a ridiculous instance of minor politesse keeping him from simply spitting on her. The comparison to Emma managed to send a little prickle of annoyance through Tessa- but that moment went away as quickly as it came. “Do your worst, then. I’ll fight you every step of the way.”

 

“Walt, you’re deluding yourself.” Tessa replied mildly. “Of course, I have no particular investment in you. I don’t care what you decide. I was simply being polite.” The first thing that she did, though, was to make him forget how to breathe. He wouldn’t be able to resist her anyway, but it would be even harder when his blood oxygen was dropping and he was asphyxiating in front of her. Then when she let him remember again, he’d simply be gasping for air.

 

She supposed that the distinction between what she was going to do to him and the clumsy beatings Sebastian’s soldiers had inflicted on him was largely one of precision and purpose- certainly there was no meaningful moral difference. It was an interesting issue to consider, but she would do so afterwards. Sebastian had established the parameters around which she was to operate, the conditions of success.

 

Whatever secrets he had would be hers and then, in short order, Sebastian’s. He would probably be killed afterwards. It didn’t matter. He was a dead man walking- she would ensure that it was at least a quick death.

 

Three hours, thirty-five minutes and fifty-two seconds later, Sebastian was pressing her on the details as he tore a hole in her immaculate French-made stockings and rubbed his fingers against the slickness between her thighs. It was one of Sebastian’s favorite games, making her deliver reports as flawlessly, as immaculately and professionally as if she were sitting in a board room. It was silliness- because bluntly, either Tessa was completely in control of herself or she was actually _having_ an orgasm, in which case all rules were off and her rational mind shut itself off.

 

Tessa indulged the silliness, though, because the ultimate result was that soon enough, Sebastian would fuck her even harder and she could lose herself for what felt like an eternity in pleasure- either the building pleasure of arousal and plateau, the explosive one of orgasm or the languid, lingering sensations of afterglow. She hadn’t met another man who could do that for her the way that Sebastian did- _we’re about equally insatiable._

 

“And did our good friend Walt confess in the end, or did you have to tear the confession out of him?” Sebastian growled in her ear as he slid two thick fingers into her, hitting all the right spots, curling up inside her _just right. Sebastian, you glorious bastard,_ she thought, but it came out to his ears as a vulnerable little gasp. Tessa knew that the little gesture would excite him further. Her hips shifted against him.

 

“He confessed. I found his weakness and pressed him on it.” She felt him stiffening against her leg. It was tempting to just rush through the little charade so he could just press her up against the wall or bend her over the table, but the consummation would be so much the sweeter with a little buildup behind it. “He broke when I started turning his happiest memories into horrific traumas. He named names- there’s another Oscorp spy in R&D. That one, though, might make a promising double agent- ah!” She gasped again as he started moving his fingers inside her faster, though it was cut off as he kissed her, so hard and hungry as to be practically violent.

 

Tessa kissed him back just as hungrily, just as viciously, nipping hard at his lip as they parted. Sebastian growled in response and, quicker than any human being should have been able to, pressed her right up against the wall, hard enough that it hurt a little, though that tiny pinprick of pain was drowned in a sea of anticipation. Sebastian frantically worked at his belt and his pants, clearly too horny to even bother stripping properly, something that happened often for them.

 

“I should send assassins after Norman for the insult.” Sebastian growled, but she expertly translated it as _I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk._ He slid his fingers out of her and proceeded to more completely destroy those lovely French silk stockings. She supposed it was all right, though. Sebastian’s money had bought them after all, and it would buy their replacement. “What’s your professional analysis?”

 

Tessa could smell his pheromones, his pure and complete _maleness._ It sent a shiver down her spine and only increased the coiling heat in her belly. Sebastian went to her throat, ostensibly to kiss and nip at the delicate, pale flesh there, but also to smell her. She was ready for him now and he knew it. Part of him wanted to play the game a little longer, but as he finally kicked off his pants and underwear and she felt him brush up against her, she knew it would not be long now.

“Killing Osborn would attract unwanted attention. Fuck with his business.” _Fuck this. Fuck_ **_me._ ** Tessa didn’t swear often, except in the throes of sex, so that when she used profanity, it tended to have actual impact. Sebastian lifted her up into the air, as if she had no mass whatsoever- and considering his vast strength, her measly frame might as well have been weightless. She knew his strength well, had tested it at his behest extensively, but it never ceased to be exciting, how incredibly physically overwhelming he was. Her legs wrapped around his waist. “Send him a message. Let him stew impotently- let him know you could destroy him at any time. That you only don’t because you _can’t be bothered.”_

 

Tessa’s eyes met his. “Will that be all, sir?” It was actually a little bit of a challenge to maintain that pitch-perfect Received Pronounciation accent with his cock literally brushing against her pussy, but she did it. Her eyebrow quirked upwards. _Come on, damn you. I need this. Give me what I need._

 

“That will be all.” Sebastian replied, suppressing his lust-filled growl for just a moment. And then then he thrust inside her, filling her perfectly, as if his cock could actually fill not just physical spaces, but _all_ the emptinesses of her life. He gave himself a moment to savor the feeling of sinking into her, which also gave her a chance to adjust to him, to accomodate him more perfectly.

 

It was only a few seconds, but Tessa would never forget the sensation as long as she lived and she knew she’d be replaying it constantly during lonely nights in Washington. She’d remember everything flawlessly, not just how he felt inside her, but the cool wall, pressing against her back, the feeling of being lifted so effortlessly. Her legs wrapped around him tighter and she clenched around him encouragingly.

 

“Fuck me, sir.” Tessa whispered breathily against his ear and he didn’t disappoint, his thrusts powerful, regular, but controlled, building up gradually. Her hips moved with his as, limited a little by the lack of leverage but no less eager for it. It was so good that she no longer cared to retain the pitch-perfect control over herself that she maintained at virtually all times. She gasped with each trust, moaned as every minute change of angle or pitch excited nerves anew.

 

It didn’t take her long to come the first time, crying out his name, body shuddering deeply, totally reliant on his strength to keep her where she was. Sebastian gave her a short moment to come down a little, for her muscles to stop quaking, before he continued, his thrusts become more urgent and erratic as his own pleasure began to spiral upwards.

 

“I’m almost there, sir.” Tessa whispered in his ear, gasping again as his body ground against hers _just right._ She really was close, it would take a mere twenty more thrusts from him and counterthrusts from her to get there- though when he angled her a little, she had to revise the estimate downwards drastically. He was thrusting into her frantically now, driven by no other considerations now but the animalistic need to get as deep inside her as possible and spend himself.

 

And then the moment came and their pleasure blossomed into a million one and one blinding sensations as she shook against him and clutched eagerly around him and he exploded inside her. Tessa didn’t cry out any words this time, but just shuddered and gasped and then went nearly limp, virtually spent for the moment, gasping, sensing but not particularly caring that she could feel his semen leaking out of her. She could clean up later.

 

Another two hours and a few rounds afterwards, they were back in Sebastian’s private quarters in the Hellfire Club headquarters. This time, their coupling was a much slower, more intimate thing, Sebastian kissing her almost tenderly as their hips rolled together. As much as she loved being taken aggressively by Sebastian, she loved this too, so sweet that they could both, if they chose, delude each other that they were making love, that they were in love.

 

That they were, indeed, capable of love.

 

“Sebastian.” Tessa murmured softly as their pleasure combined together again, though once the shuddering ecstasy was over, she felt profoundly sleepy, almost totally spent. She knew she’d feel diabolically sore in the morning, but it was nothing that she couldn’t numb with a little dopamine.

 

Right now, however, she felt like she could drift away, the infinitude of information and analysis that was her mind blessedly fuzzy as she curled up with Sebastian and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, returning to normal, smelling his sweat and, once again, those utterly _male_ pheromones of his, feeling his hard, infinitely strong muscles against her delicate, soft, creamy-pale skin. Soon enough, their shells would come back, her shell of immaculate self-control and his own mask, that of the fearsome Black King of the Hellfire Club.

 

For a few minutes, though, they could just be Tessa and Sebastian, two people that could, just for right now, pretend that they were more than just allies and sexual partners. Tessa knew better, but it was nice to pretend, if even for a short while, that Sebastian loved her and she loved him. Tessa couldn’t hear his thoughts like those of most people- the implant that he bore made him totally immune to all but telepathic messages from her and Emma, but she figured he felt much the same way.

 

“I’ll miss this when you’re in Washington.” Tessa knew better than to suppose that he really loved her, but she knew that he meant more than just sex. He’d come to rely on her a great deal, something she’d intentionally engineered. Tessa knew that she was just about the only person he really trusted. “You’re not allowed to seduce Robert. Even if it gets things accomplished.” He growled the lines, but it was almost playfully.

 

“I don’t have to fuck him to seduce him. I could do much the same by batting my eyelashes. Or crying.” She knew the sort of man Robert Kelly was very well. “I should cry when the attack happens. If I look small and broken, he’ll feel protective of me. He’ll trust me more.”

 

“Why bother with that?” Sebastian asked, his hand idly cupping one of her breasts, a thumb brushing against her nipple. “You could just control the man mentally.” His touch felt good, but there was no fuel left for her desire. To be blunt about it, Tessa was quite fucked out.

 

“I could.” _Not very well and likely not forever._ As loath as she was to admit it, Emma Frost was a far more powerful telepath than Tessa would ever be. Like many people with powerful advantages, however, she couldn’t help but utilize it at every moment, with only the slightest provocation. “I don’t need to, though, so why should I bother? My powers lend themselves to subtlety, anyway.” _Observe. Analyze. Execute._

 

Sebastian seemed satisfied enough with that explanation. “And the President?”

 

“I anticipate he’ll be entirely resistant to my charms. And telepathic manipulation is not an option. He’s shielded and besides, the consequences would be catastrophic were I ever discovered.” She smiled up at him, a little teasingly, though it was softened by the delicious languor which leadened her body and her mind at the moment. “I’ll have to appeal to him with cool, rational logic.”

 

“His loss.” Sebastian replied and kissed her, with the tenderness that only ever came after he, too, had been satisfied. He didn’t precisely tire, but eventually, his lust too would be satiated and his mind would soon turn to business, whether that of Shaw Industries or the labyrinthine operations of the Hellfire Club. “Just as well, I suppose. You’re not allowed to seduce him either.”

 

Tessa felt slightly bolder than usual that day, perhaps because he was seemingly in an exceptionally good mood. “And who are you going to be refraining from seducing?” Nothing would thrill her more than if he’d never touch Emma again- she didn’t precisely hate Emma Frost, but more had a healthy loathing for the woman’s transparent disregard for anything other than her own advancement.

 

Tessa couldn’t fault her for being ambitious- but she certainly could when that ambition looked like it could drive the world closer and closer off the cliff into apocalyptic ruin. Just as she kept herself walking the tightrope, she worked diligently to make sure that civilization did the same thing. Soon, she’d have influence over not only Sebastian, but over the current and possible future Presidents of the United States.

 

“Tessa.” Sebastian growled softly, though she knew it was no more than a gentle reminder that he too, had his boundaries. She knew that as indispensable as she was to him, that Sebastian would probably never consider them to be equals. Sometimes that annoyed Tessa, but it was something she could live with as long as he continued to be, on the whole, a force keeping the world in check.

 

Tessa also knew that the complicated sexual politics of the Hellfire Club was not something that he always relished. Once upon a time, he’d loved a woman, really loved her. But Lourdes Chantel had not been made for the Hellfire Club, was not made of strong enough metal to withstand such a crucible of ambition and power. It had crushed her. She was not the first, Tessa knew, nor would she be the last.

 

Sebastian had lost not only a lover that black day, but also the ability to pretend he could afford such luxuries as exclusive love.

 

“Sebastian.” Tessa cut him off with a kiss. “A joke.” She kissed his jaw and his neck, lingering at his heartbeat.

 

“Hm.” Sebastian replied as he brought her up for another kiss. “I’m going to miss you in Washington.”

 

It was a long way from _I love you,_ to be sure, but it was as honest a sentiment as either would ever get from the other.

  


**Author's Note:**

> As of now, definitely the most openly sexual thing I've written. Still a little unsure if this is better in Mature or Explicit territory. The lines seem kinda unclear.


End file.
